Prior to performing a backgrinding operation to thin a semiconductor wafer during manufacturing, the wafer is mounted to a glass carrier to provide mechanical stability to the wafer. More particularly, a conventional process includes applying a light to heat conversion (LTHC) release layer to the glass carrier, and then attaching the wafer to the LTHC release layer with an adhesive. After the backgrinding operation, a laser is used to compromise the LTHC release layer, and the glass substrate is removed. The adhesive is then peeled from the wafer. In some instances, particularly when irregular features are present along the edge of the wafer and/or in the saw streets, the adhesive may not peel easily from the wafer. In such cases, the adhesive may tear during removal, and/or undesirable adhesive residue may remain on the wafer after removal of the bulk of the adhesive.